


A cry in the woods

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [21]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Abandonment, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, No Smut, child trafficking, this gets dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ponk hears crying in the woods and goes out to see what they are and finds an abandoned baby.(i had this idea where Ponk finds a baby and then he and Sam have to find out what happened meh it just some cute shit i guess not really much i just love them)(and this might be connected to Sour lemons but both can be read independently from each other)
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Series: All my anon works put together [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Comments: 16
Kudos: 243
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Crying echoes out from the forest. It's incessant. Ponk finds himself being driven up the walls with each passing minute that the crying continues. He knows he should just go out and find it's source but night will soon be upon him and he can't take the chance of getting mugged by some british child. He had already lost all of his items twice that week. And now he was faced with the fact that all his amour wasn't even his own anymore it was Sam’s. 

Sam. To Ponk he was a savior, he had given him a chance when no one else would, he believed in Ponk, something others had trouble doing with his prior history. He loved him more than anything and Sam loved him too, at least most days when he wasn't getting on the man's nerves. Ponk gripped at his mask pulling it down to cover his eyes. The darkness though didn't dull the noise whatsoever. He groaned letting his grip loosen, allowing the mask to pop back into place, the light of the base flooded his eyes as he was met with the door. 

He looked over at the clock sitting next to the button of the redstone door. The sun would be down in about an hour or so. He winced as the cries seemingly became louder, his ears pulsed unpleasantly. “Fuck what am i doing?” he bit at his lip mentally noting at how much this was a stupid idea. He felt his heart race in his chest as he pushed down on the button allowing them to finally open. A part of him wished that Sam's door had broken so he wouldn't have to step out and potentially face the mobs.

Ponk stepped out taking in the cold air around him, as well as the now screaming that came from within the woods. He gave a glance back as the doors shut behind him clanging just as loudly. He scanned the area looking at the treeline for any clues, but with the setting sun now dangerously lowering the light level he had to act fast if he wanted to do anything. Finally he saw it. Ponk narrowed his eyes at the sight of a small basket with a light next to it. He practically ran over to see if it was the source and thankfully it was from the ringing in his ears getting increasingly louder with each step he took towards it.

Ponk slowed as he approached the basket giving it a once over before leaning in to see what was making such a loud cry. He found himself gasping at the sight before him. It was a hybrid baby. Reaching down he picked up the child holding it out at arms length as he stood. Ponk thanked the stars the baby had stopped crying once he picked it and was now only letting out an occasional whimper. He sighed as he cradled the baby in his arm that way he could kneel down to leaf through the basket. 

He felt defeated, and all too annoyed, when the only thing in there was a small note with the words ‘help me’ written on it. He could almost scoff at the idea that someone would do this to their child. He dropped the note back in as he half jogged back to the base, as to not start another fit of crying with the sudden movement it would cause, deciding that looking over the baby inside safety was better.

Ponk sighed as the door closed behind him with a satisfying thunk. He almost relaxed except he couldn't, because the sudden noise that door had somehow managed to startle the baby. It's sharp cry now echoed harshly against the grey stone walls of the base. Ponk was at a loss. He had never cared for a child before. He knew the basics. But god he wasn't some babysitter. He felt the panic rise up as he tried to coo the baby down from it's sudden fit. He felt his fingers shake as his anxiety spiked even more. He couldn't handle this type of responsibility. Sam could. Where was Sam when he needed him?

He started to rock the child, in the hopes it would calm, as he looked down at it hoping to gain at least some answers. With the better lighting he could see the small fangs that had appeared every time it would let out a wail. It's ears had some fluff around them and it's eyes were a dangerously grey color. Ponk felt his heart sink as he couldn't identify what type of hybrid it might even be, meaning that he had no clue what it might even start to eat. He almost just wanted to drop down and cry with the poor little thing. Out of all the people it could have gotten, it was stuck him.

Ponk carefully cupped it's head as he sat down on one of the many chest lying around waiting to be sorted. The crying, at least, had died down yet every now and then it would start up again. His legs felt numb as exhaustion started to set in and for the fact the baby was now laying on them adding to the weight. He wasn't used to staying up later than sundown and by the look of the clock it was about to be sunrise in just a few short hours. Ponk rolled his head to the side as he waited for the door to open Sam would be home anytime soon. He just had to hold on. He felt his eyes burn with the need for sleep ah he rubbed the baby's cheek. 

His eyes widened at the slight of the child in his arms when he looked down finally. He let a small smile spread over his lips. It's thumb had found its way to their mouth and was now sucking lazily. It's eyes had closed yet Ponk could see the tears still falling from it's shut eyelids. It made his heart ache at the sight. The poor thing, no clue about what's going on at all. He let out a chuckle. He had no idea what was going on at all either. Maybe they were more alike than he thought.

Ponk took this time to seriously inspect the baby while it slept. He cautiously rubbed the fluff that sat just on the tips of it's ears. It was soft yet felt like iron when he tried to bend it. He rubbed at his chin trying to think about what had ears like the baby's. Yet no names came to mind. Looking at the skin color, well he felt his heart sink. It wasn't a natural color it had some purple tints to it but a hybrid shulker made no sense...unless it was a mixed hybrid which would then actually make sense because it would be two different things clashing. But he couldn't be sure. Not until someone else had a look. Not until Sam had a look at the very least. 

Time seemed to stop indefinitely as Ponk waited. Everything was starting to feel stuffy and hot. Like the beginning stages of a bad cold coming down on him. He kept reminding himself just a little longer, but it felt like he had repeated that statement over and over for about 24 hours now. He was starting to get sick of it when finally he could count his blessings. The sound of the door was like heaven to his ears. And the glimpse of Sam standing there smiling bright as ever was perfect. Ponk would’ve laughed at the sight of Sam's smile dropping when his eyes landed to the baby in his lap, if only it wasn't for his eyes falling right then and there as his energy drained completely. Finally he could rest. Ponk could hear mumbles but soon they were drowned out in the darkness that wrapped warmly around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well good news and bads news
> 
> good news first is that the plots have been figured out i know what i want to do with this story so thats nice (um also i deleted most of the original message now but it still applies here)
> 
> But the bad news is slower updates because life.
> 
> well im done rambling please enjoy the crumbs. <3

The first thing Ponk was able to register was that his head was absolutely destroyed. The pounding seemed to wrap around his entire head from his eyes to the back of his skull. To say that he felt like he was dying would be an understatement. He let his eyes stay closed as he tried to remember why his head hurt so much or what had even happened the day before. And like lightning striking his core it hit him..the baby.

Ponk sat upright in the bed as he felt his heart throb painfully. The pain seemingly transferred from his head to his heart. Though he couldn't quite remember how he got there in bed he knew he shouldn't be sleeping in it at the moment. He sifted through his memories as he tapped on his chin, until he got to where he saw the light of Sam finally coming home and then...nothing else. He gripped at his chest letting out a sigh though. The baby had to be safe though he knew it. Sam was a capable man, it was one of the many reasons why he loved the guy.

Ponk scanned the room looking for any sign of life yet it was empty. He stepped out on the cold floor sending a chill up his spine that he managed to relax into, he no longer was even wearing shoes. He smiled at the thought of Sam putting him to bed even if it made him feel like a child. Walking out of their room he was met with the bitter smell of freshly cut vegetables hovering in the air, and the sound of dishes clattering in the sink. He hummed as he walked in the kitchen ready to see what Sam had managed to do while in his absence.

Letting out a bark of laughter, Ponk was met with an annoyed glare pointed right at him. He couldn't help it at the sight of Sam holding a dishrag in one hand and the baby on his hip, but if it wasn't some sight behold and he hated the fact that Sam was actually killing the look of a tired dad. “Ponk. Why did I come home to you holding a baby, and then for you to promptly pass out on me?” he felt himself shrink at the words as they sharply cut through the humor of their situation. Always serious Sam went it counted. 

Ponk huffed as he looked away not wanting to get trapped just yet by the emerald eyes of his lover. “I heard crying and so then i found the kid” he could only shrug as he heard Sam let out a puff of air “well i'm sure there was some reason she was out there” She? Ponk whipped his head back to the other as his eyes grew wide. It was a she? But it didn't even have any hair? He narrowed his eyes up at the taller to then rake them down to the baby sat still on his hip. “Are you sure it's a girl?”

The only response to his question was a simple chuckle. He felt his cheeks go red as if he was being made fun of for not noticing sooner. “You never checked to see what she was?” Ponk could only hide his face feeling it get even warmer. He never thought to look. He shook his head at Sam’s question, earning another quiet chuckle “shu-shut up it's not like I'm...” he paused trying to think of a good reason why he wouldn't check to see what it was. He finally came to the conclusion “it wasn't important at the time” he waited for some retort but when he got none he got the courage to finally pull his hands away from his face. Sam had his back turned away from him and was now using the rag to wipe down the counters.

Ponk took that time to sit down at the table. He eyed a small blow that had some greens and oranges mixed into it. He could only guess what concoction was in there. He picked up the spoon that had been abandoned and gave it a stir in the mesh of colors. “So did she eat?” he cupped his face, using his elbow to support the weight of his head, as he stared down into the bowl looking for any things he could recognize.

“Not much i think she might be some shulker and maybe avian mix...though i doubt it” Sam's voice was anything but comforting. Neither of them had a clue. Just his luck to find a child that seemed to just pop into existence. “But-” Ponk glanced up to watch as Sam sat down at the table with him, he sighed “I called Phil up and he wants us to go see him...in the dream smp lands” Ponk felt his stomach drop at the realization “we would have to go through the nether Sam” it was if his breath had left his body at the mere thought, Sam only nodded his face just as grim.

“We can't Sam we don't know how dangerous it will be” Ponk never liked going in the nether anything could spawn and kill them within seconds. Well not Sam, but both he and the baby were ill equipped to even think about going inside there. He watched as Sam played with the baby's hand moving her fingers in his own. The size difference was incredible between the two, but it only made him realize just how fragile she really was. 

“We don't have a choice- it's now when Phil is free or later in the week. And I know we can't last any longer.” Sam was right, Ponk hated how right he was. They weren't prepared to care for a baby of unknown origins. Phil was experienced with this, and the sooner they got her to him the better for everyone involved. Ponk tired to ease the panic that rose slowly from deep within him, like a bomb ready to explode at any moment.

He knew panicking like last time wouldn't help. They would be fine, they had to be. He focused on the baby, she was biting on her hand, who was none the wiser about her situation or how dire it was. Ponk would be damned if he let anything happen to her, he felt the urge to protect her become almost suffocating as he looked back to Sam, they locked eyes and nodded. It was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how hard it was not to put Sam in some ridiculous outfit like a pink apron or something


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk names the baby girl and they adventure into the nether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly getting back into the rhythm of writing again
> 
> thanks for all the comments <3 i dont know if ive already said that but really thank you
> 
> i cant believe i have lore for that damned pink apron and it only took so few people to get me to do it lol but its going to be in the end notes tho 
> 
> besides that enjoy i had fun writing this one seeing Ponk come to love this little girl oh my heart just melts, ive fallen for her too lol

Sam had taken as many precautions as he possibly could, it was so meticulous that even the word itself had lost the meaning, it was more than meticulous if that was even possible. At least anything that he was able to be in control of, he had made some sort of plan for it. The amount of detail he had gone into made Ponk’s head spin as they stood at the entrance of the portal doing last minute checks for their adventure. Despite his hesitancy Ponk was made to hold onto the baby during the duration of the time spent in the nether. Sam's point was that if they were to be attacked he would be the most fit to handle it and protect the both of them. Sure he was right but still it made Ponk’s skin itch at the idea he would be solely in charge of making sure he held onto her and kept her safe. 

With nothing left to lose Sam entered the swirling portal first. Ponk waited just outside in the empty house, as he played with the baby. He knew that acting calm might just trick his mind into actually thinking he was calm, hey it was a long shot but he had nothing left to lose at that point. Ponk began to think of names as he tried to ease his mind, and surprisingly he landed on one that seemed to fit her almost perfectly. Sheila. Sure he based it off the word shell but no one had to know that fact and he had to give himself some credit. It was a cute name.

“Sheila” he could only watch as she gave a small giggle rolling around on her back, arms waving happily in the air. God he was already in love with her. The way her smile seemed to brighten up the room, to the way the tufts of fur on her ears laid. He knew getting attached would be bad, but still while he had her he wanted to give her the love she deserved, and honestly she was absolutely too cute not to get attached to. To be abandoned though. Bitterness rose up as he remembered the state she had been left in. Crying, screaming left for nature to pick her apart. Once they found out who did it. Oh they would have hell to pay for. For making her suffer, for anything they even thought of doing to her, they would pay for it all.

Before Ponk could go further into his downward spiral of hatred for whoever decided to abandon her, Sam had reappeared from the portal deeming it safe enough for them to travel, at least in that moment. He gave one last look at the baby he picked up to hold in his arms before going out the door to meet Sam. This was it. It was time. Sam once more entered first, Ponk followed shortly after with a sigh. He knew this would be the best for the child cradled in his arms, yet still the thought of something going wrong bit at the back of his neck, as he entered into the purple swirls.

Ponk felt the change instantly as the heat hit him square in the face. He squinted as he left the purple haze, his legs felt uneasy under his own weight. But before he could even adjust to the change Sam was already pushing him along to the ice road with a boat at the ready. Sam hopped in with ease as Ponk lagged to get his other foot in. He could hear an annoyed growl from the front of the boat at his small but possibly deadly delay. It only made his heart race even more as he finally managed to pull his leg up inside and Sam was off. 

He rested his back against Sam’s as he eyed the scenery passing by in a red blur. He took his eyes off the terrain for a second to make sure Sheila was still doing fine. Although her face seemed to be that of discomfort it was most likely just the heat ravaging her tiny body. He could only stroke her cheek as he continued to scan the area around them, hoping that it might somehow ease her suffering. 

Ponk looked over his shoulder to see Sam’s arms rowing the ores harshly against the ice. He leaned over to eye the path that was passing by without seconds thought, he could see the one and only run for their entire journey and after that it was just a long stretch to the finish line. It was going surprisingly well. Ponk leaned back to rest his head between Sam's shoulder blades, sure the constant movement made it uncomfortable as his head was bumped every few seconds but still just as comforting.

He closed his eyes with a sigh everything would be fine. And then just like that a blaze of searing pain shot through his arm. A sicking crack of metal hitting the stone barrier echoed throughout the nether. He felt his eyes go wide as he shot his free hand to the wound that appeared abruptly on the side of his forearm. Pulling his hand away he could see the faintest bit of blood staining his skin. He scoured the area for the sound that had just shot through the air moments ago. Only for it to whiz by his eyes as the boat continued at its accelerated speed...an arrow lodged deep in the stone.

Ponk could feel his stomach drop at the sight of the arrow, they were being hunted and if they didn't hurry they would be killed for sure, if there was something you never wanted to see it would be an arrow in the nether. Because surely with one there were many to come later. They always hunted in packs. Hiding in the crimson trees shooting their prey down like nothing. They had missed him though it gave him some hope that they wouldn't try to ambush them but he had no reason to believe the barbaric animals would care about such things. He was wounded and that was all that mattered to such beasts.

He did the only thing he could do and that was to brace his feet up against the back of the boat, as he jabbed his elbow into Sam’s side. The sudden shift in the air was all he felt as Sam somehow managed to double the speed of the boat, it had to be impossible yet he did it anyways. Sam knew the dangers they were facing better than anyone he knew now that time was wasting away by his signal. Get them the fuck outta here. And like the light at the end of the tunnel Ponk could see the mess of the hub to the main portal coming into view. Salvation. 

A small whine had him looking down at the baby sat in his injured arm, luckily the arrow missed her completely, face as red as could be he let out a sigh no matter how happy he was to finally see the end to the journey in the cursed place, she had no idea what was even going on. And she was most likely upset by the sudden burst of motion she had just sat through even though it was likely their saving grace at that point. Her whines became more consistent as Sam helped him out the boat. Ponk would be damned to even think about letting Sam take care of his injuries right that moment. His first and only thought being that of getting Sheila out and now.

Both their steps were rushed down the stairs as they met the main portal swirling it's ever constant purple. Ponk wanted to rush in head first but Sam was already ahead of him pushing the two in without a second's thought. The change was just as abrupt as before as fresh air flowed freely into his lungs almost drowning him from how crisp it was. His eyes met those of dark grey as they starred contently up at him. She seemed fine now that they were out. He gave a toothy smile down at her as he poked at her chubby cheek. Her mood changed just like that snap of his fingers. What a curious child he had grown to love in such a short span of time.

Once Sam came through he led the way confidently, yet Ponk could see the look of worry lingering in his eyes. Ponk knew he had called up Phil but where they were to meet he hadn't a clue, and for why Sam seemed to be so worried well he was just as clueless. Though he didn't have much time to think about Sam as his arm began to throb. Sure Sheila didn't weigh much but the added wound to his arm was starting to take its toll on him now. He switched her off his injured arm to his other biting back a groan from the pain as it surged up to his shoulder. He would be fine. They would take her to Philza and then he could get his pain managed later. For now Sheila was his priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that pink apron huh. well heres my take on it. 
> 
> you know how much Sam loves his pumpkin pie well Ponk had the great idea of making some for him one day the only problem was that he didn't know how to make it and he couldn't just ask Sam because that would ruin the surprise. so he has to ask for, lets say, Puffy's help. And so shes the real owner of the apron but like she forgets it when she leaves. 
> 
> and then Sam kinda likes that it only reaches down to his upper thighs because it looks absolutely ridiculous on him from how small it is and Ponk always seems to just smile when he wears it so Sam tries to wear it as much as possible just to see his smile. and thats just some cute shit. 
> 
> im still not adding it to the story but it can live on in the end notes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are closer to the end than you might realize 
> 
> what a journey tho im glad i didn't discontinue this
> 
> and thank you for dealing with me lol <3

As they walked Ponk could see that they were in fact heading towards Eret’s castle, he could only wonder why they were meeting Phil in such a weird location. But he didn't bother to really try and even think about it though, what mattered was that they got Sheila into capable hands. Then he could relax and get healed up, until then he kept his eyes peeled on the baby playing with the strings of his hoodie.

The walk up the steps leading to the gate wasn't as long as Ponk originally thought it out to be which was another blessing on his body that slowly began to tire as pain continued to flood his body. Stepping into the castle Ponk resisted the urge to drop his jaw at the sight before him, giant chandeliers hung gracefully from the ceiling as portraits lined the walls, each as exquisite as the next.

Ponk found himself sitting on one of the many chairs that sat near the entrance. He waved off Sam's look of concern with a smile as he began to bounce Sheila on his leg, to not only amuse her but to also shake off the nerves that seemed to line his muscles now, they got her safety to the drop off point now was just the handover. He watches as Sam almost hesitantly leaves him on his own in the main room walking off into the maze of a castle. He let out a sigh hitting his head against the stone wall behind him. It hurt, it was real pain. He was still alive. They made it through the nether alive. Granted they were most likely seconds away from being ambushed but hey they made it out at least. He had to count that as some win.

Time passed by slowly as Ponk scanned the room, besides the paintings and portraits the room was almost entirely bare. Maybe the point of the room was to show off the throne that sat directly in front of him. It seemed to be a warning to those that tried to defy the king or maybe it was so that the king could look around easily, but Ponk could only guess the reason for it's placement in the center of the room. 

Steps filling the air though pulling Ponk from his mindless thoughts as he stood to meet both the taller men. If he wasn't so caught up in the baby that he held and the pain stinging his body he would've been upset to be the shortest in the trio they formed. Phil was the first to break the silence between them “so this is the mystery girl?” he held out his arms for Ponk to hand her over. He took in a deep breath as he reminded himself that this was for the best for the all, before handing her over to the winged man. As soon as she was in Phil's hands he was inspecting every inch of her, as if looking for any clues to what she might be.

“And these are the clothes she was found in?” Ponk could only watch in confusion as the off topic question wasn't directed towards him but to Sam who was standing off to the side, arms crossed, eyes just as calculating as ever disclosing nothing of what he was really thinking about. He looked between the two of them as Sam simply nodded. Phil hummed quietly and with a nod spoke again “You don't mind-” he looked over to where they had just emerged from. Once more Sam gave a small nod to the question and with that Phil was off baby in hand just like that, not even leaving a passing glance to either of them.

Ponk didn't want to admit that he felt broken seeing her leave right before his eyes. He hated how attached he had gotten. His eyes glazed over at the thought of never seeing her again. God he was already a mess and she hasn't even left his sight for more than a good minute. A hand landing firmly on his shoulder bright him back slightly. Ponk shook his head as he looked up into emerald eyes. That look of worry again, it made his heart sink, what had he done to make Sam look at him in such a way. As much as he hated watching her go seeing Sam upset unsettled him to the bone. He was a confident man he never let his emotions show, so seeing him like this, it worried Ponk.

He let Sam pull him along into a side room of the entrance, which had what looked like a place for spare chairs and decorative benches. There had to be a fountain somewhere around because the sound of spilling water was almost deafening as he entered the spacious room. Sam planted both his hands onto Ponk’s shoulders pushing him to the cold stone bench. He winced at both the touch of coldness seeping in from his bottom up to his spine and the touch of Sam’s hand as it somehow managed to disturb his wound.

It seemed that his reaction had not gone unnoticed because soon enough Sam was poking and prodding at every possible location. Ponk knew he was in trouble when Sam finally locked onto the injury that sat happily on his forearm. The air felt as if it had been trapped in his lungs for years as darkened orbs returned to his. “Ponk.” There it was that cold stare he was always given when he failed to do or say something important. He neglected his own well being be it for a good cause to get the child into better hands. But he still should have said something sooner and they both knew it.

“I'm not mad, I just wish you had told me when we left the portal. I was worried you know.” His voice was nothing but soft and caring, Ponk felt his heart race at his words as Sam slowly rubbed the top of his hand gently with all the care in the world. As if his heart would burst Ponk could only manage to hold back a small whimper. He knew Sam was holding back only because he had been hurt under his protection, under his own decisive plan where nothing was supposed to go wrong. But Ponk knew he was disappointed, and of course that hurt more than anything, because to disappoint the one you love it always hurt no matter what. Ponk nodded not knowing what to do anymore. Well he knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to cry, to leap into those strong arms, to be held like he was loved, to be cared for. And Sam was willing to give that to him, all he had to do was ask.

Slowly the tears trickled slowly down his cheeks dampening his mask in their trek downwards. Sam was already pulling it up in an attempt to save it from getting anymore wet. “I'm sorry Sam it's just…” Ponk wiped at his eyes in a feeble attempt to stop the flow from falling any more. “I just didn't think to- she needs help and-” he cut himself off with a cry as he gripped onto Sam's hand, hoping to at least ground himself by the sudden overflow of emotions he was feeling. This wasn't like him to get overwhelmed. He wasn't like this and yet the tears didn't seem to stop as he started to sob. 

A warm hand gently rubbed circles into his back as his face was pressed flush against Sam’s chest in a warm hug, repositioning he laid his head in the crook of Sam’s neck taking in deep breaths as he let the feelings wash over him like a tidal waves. He was safe, Sam was safe, and the baby was safe. Everyone was safe. So why was he crying? He felt like a fool, as the question had no possible answer. Nor would it ever have an answer. Feelings always have a way of eluding reason sometimes.

Ponk began to regain his composure as he regretfully pulled away from the comforting embrace. His eyes locked with Sam’s as he gave a hum raising his hand to trail his sharp jawline. “I love you Sammy” his voice was barely above a whisper at his confession, breathless he watched as Sam parroted the action with ease as the words seamlessly slipped from his lips “I love you too Ponky”. Everything felt so intimate as if they had done this a hundred times over, maybe they had, it wouldn't even surprise him. Soft lips met his forehead and all Ponk could do was melt into the kiss as his eyes fluttered shut. He loved him so much. How had he gotten so lucky? Whatever the answer he would greedily take all he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i def did not almost cry while writing this 
> 
> can i just say that im really surprised by how many people have liked this lmao 
> 
> well thanks for reading tho i hope you enjoy it <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk learns the truth about what would have become of the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets kinda dark so like just a warning. if you are uncomfortable with the idea of like child tracking, or mouths being sewn shut then yeah dont read this chapter. 
> 
> this is as dark as the story gets though on the bright side.

A cough erupted from the other side of the room making Ponk jump as he rushed to pull down his mask. If it was to hide his face or blush he wasn't sure though it was most likely the latter if he were to be honest. He peaked over to the entrance of the room to see Phil leaning against the wall, Ponk swore he saw a smile lining the winged man's lips but if it really was there he had already hidden it away. 

Sam stood from his position in front of Ponk to saunter over, though he could tell it was for show as if Sam wasn't just as embarrassed to be seen in such a loving, non intimidating, way. He knew how much Sam cared about his image to those around him, it was important to have that ‘dangerous edge’ to his aura or something. And to be seen in any other light than that he allowed well, it was probably humiliating. Ponk would have to tease him later about it.

The two talked in hushed voices as Ponk strained to hear the fractions of the sentences. Unusual, inhumane, unnatural, faux. Were the words he clung onto, he didn't like being out of the loop one bit ,not with the words he had caught onto. He stood gathering his courage to actually go up and be part of the conversation. As he did so he could see Phil turn his head ever so slightly in his direction, his eyes darting to him for a second before going back to Sam.

“-It's something I've never seen before” he caught the tail end of Phil’s sentence as Sam asked a question “What about locations?” Ponk felt a little annoyed as they continued to have their tall person conversation without him. “That. I can only guess since she was found in the woods around your base, but clothing wise and wood shavings on said clothing say a savanna biome, maybe her village is there or she was living in one until recently” Phil concluded with a small cough. He felt astonished how Phil had been able to gather all that up in such little time, and with such little information too. The guy was insane. 

“Where is she?” Ponk asked before Sam could even open his mouth to respond to Phil’s answer. Finally both pairs of eyes were looking down at him, not what he was expecting but he was glad to finally be acknowledged. “She's currently resting in one of the guest rooms” Phil stated simply sky blues eyes locking with his own. “And she's going to be okay?” Sam let out a sigh as Phil spoke again to answer him one more “yes she will get the best care” Ponk let out a shaky breath feeling the rush of relief flowing through his veins “Good. Don't let her ever go through that again” he narrowed his eyes in an attempt to be threatening with his word of warning, only to be met with lighthearted ones. A chuckle left Phil’s mouth as he gave a nod, crossing his arms over his chest almost in a boastful manner. 

Ponk glanced over to Sam who just gave a nod, eyes concentrated like he was still processing the information. He could ask him later what he was thinking about, what mattered now was that she was safe. And she would continue to be safe. He could trust Phil, the man was a legend when it came to helping those in need. He just had to get over his own feelings about losing her. To be able to not watch over her like he had been until just recently. It would suck but he would make sure to visit no matter what.

Night came quick upon them and Phil offered a guest room in the castle since Eret had left the place for Phil to look after, why, Ponk wouldn't ask not because he wasn't curious but he knew the story probably had more layers than he was willing to listen to. His mind was already all over the place and there was no need to get into someone's business when it wasn't already told to him upright. Sam had managed to patch up his arm in the meantime before they retired to their new room for the night.

Ponk was sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window to the night sky. The stars shining down hope upon him, it felt like a new chapter was being turned right then and there. Things actually went well and soon they would be able to return home. “I'm going to find the village” Sam spoke abruptly pulling Ponk from his dreams of going home ultimately, knowing full well he wouldn't go home without him. “Why?” he knew he had been left out of the loop with the majority of the information that was given to Sam. 

“I need to- i'm going to find the parents if you can even call them that” Sam spat out bitterness lining the sentence. “What did Phil say?” he asked cautiously looking over to see Sam starting straight up into the ceiling, his face rigid, lips turned downwards as if they had always been like that. “Well where do I start? First she's not even supposed to exist. She was made like someone tired to play god, and just like an experiment gone wrong abandoned.” He didn't want to believe the words coming out of Sam’s mouth, there was no way. “So they just made her...and then left her for dead?” Ponk held his hand to his mouth hoping that this was some sick joke, that the words he spoke wouldn't be true.

“Yeah. She was just an innocent bystander really. Had her blood mixed, most likely birth, with fake-faux whatever blood of some shulker and then…” Sam paused suddenly as if he was trying to come up with something, it made Ponks heart drop, but soon enough he continued, “they didn't like what she became and subsequently left her for dead” Sam concluded his voice betraying everything, he was upset and rightfully so. Ponk was starting to get just as riled up too. To think that those monsters would do such a thing to a helpless little girl. The hate rose up quickly as Ponk fisted his hands into the fabric of his pants trying to ease the anger, they would pay for it now.

“They can't just get away with it Sam” his grip only grew tighter as he looked away from Sam “i know- they won't” it hurt everything hurt. He could hear Sam shuffling in the bed, yet to even look at him he knew the dam was ready to break. He shut his eyes in the hopes of stopping the flood. “Sam.” He felt his voice break at the name of the one he loved most “Sam we have to make them pay, they-” he scoffed as he opened his eyes to look out the window, the stars never felt so dim before. “Lets get some sleep. I know a couple villages we can go to later” Sam concluded as he felt the blanket under him tug. He looked back to see Sam laying under the covers, yet he looked anything but tired. 

Ponk found himself still sitting on the edge of the bed as soft snores bounced off the walls. His mind refused to tire, it was if it was racing on a track with no end. Slowly he stood to the door giving one lasting look to Sam who didn't even stir. He smiled, he was always such a heavy sleeper. Closing the door behind him, Ponk felt the need for fresh air to invade his lungs, desperately. 

He listened to his soft steps as he walked around enjoying the mundane scenery, maybe it was just the fact that it lacked the paintings that his mind didn't need to focus on anything in particular. Soon enough he was at the entrance of the castle looking out into the dark forest just beyond the gates. He scanned the tree line half expecting another child to appear in some basket too. He gazed up as the moon sat high up in the sky shining as bright as ever. It was most likely already midnight, he would be paying for this sleepless night with a headache for sure.

He let his mind wander to the events of just two days that seemed to be going on for more than four. It felt like some adventure book had just been played out in front of him. He couldn't possibly wrap his mind around it. “Can’t sleep?” Ponk jumped at the sudden voice from behind as he snapped his head to look over to see Phil standing near the throne. He placed a hand to his heart “you gotta stop doing that” a sharp laugh left the older surprising Ponk by the sudden friendliness that was emitting from him.

Ponk could see that the blond wanted to say something but his own heart had other plans “do you mind if i see her?” he couldn't believe he was even asking. A look of what might've been surprise flashed across Phil’s face to be replaced by a smile, one of caring he was sure of it. “Of course but she is sleeping” Phil lifted a finger to his lips and with a wink started off to where he had left with her originally. Ponk practically ran after the man's retreating figure. 

Soon he was left standing in front of a bare door. One he would have walked past by on any other day. Phil opened the door for him to walk in, his eyes widened as he looked upon a cradle sat in the middle of the room. He felt his heart race as he walked up to it. He held his breath as he was met with Sheila once more, her eyelids closed softly, as she slept soundly in the middle of the bed. 

Ponk carefully reached out his hand to touch hers, immediately she stirred at the contact winking her eyebrows, but soon gripped his finger in her small hand, as she slowly slipped back into her dreams. Ponk wanted to cry, how could someone ever try to kill such an innocent baby, she did no wrong to the world for simply existing and yet…fuck he would kill those bastards. 

“It's a good thing she was abandoned.” Phil’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke. Ponk took in all of her features before, regretfully, pulling away from her soft grip and going back to the door the other laid against casually. Exiting the room Ponk felt already on alert, the words didn't match up, something was wrong, as soon as Phil shut the door the burning question escaped his throat “what do you mean ‘good’?” Phil raised an eyebrow at the question as if it came out of nowhere.

“Ponk did Sam tell you what i told him?” he felt as if he was thrown back in time sitting back on the bed, Sam had paused for that second. “He told me- why don't you explain instead” it felt like he had just been thrown out of the loop again and on purpose. It hurt to think Sam would lie to him. And why would he? What was so bad that he needed to lie about it?

Phil gave a look before he took a deep breath “well, as I said with Sam, she was an unnatural hybrid one made most likely in a lab of sorts. Her blood was mixed with, probably, faux shulker blood, and she morphed into what we see now” Ponk could only stare in disbelief “from my understanding though, this type of thing is normal in small villages, people tend to do this to make a quick buck when they sell rare being like her. The rich love the exotic.” Phil stopped to tap his chin as if in thought. “She's a lucky one. Most never see the daylight and she's in prime condition to be sold too. I'm sure whoever got her out was trying to save her… I've seen it before but usually the child is found again anyways. And I would say she was a few days away from having her mouth sewn shut as well, to stop her ear piercing cries” he stated grimly looking at the now shut door, Ponk followed his eye line knowing that she was safe beyond that door at least. 

“Quite common practice when it comes to making mixed hybrids as their vocal cords tend to become something otherworldly, you can tell by the scars that line their mouths if their owner decides to let them speak, or even let them leave their prison that is” Owner. Ponk could feel his gut churn, as his tongue soured considerably, he felt disgusted. They would’ve sold her. The fuckers would've sold her. She would've had her mouth sewn shut and been sold off like an object. As if lightning had stuck him he remembered the note left in the basket. “Help me” he spoke the words in disbelief, stunned in place by the realization.

Ponk turned to look at the blond wide eyed “Help me” he repeated “a note- I found a note in the basket I got her out of. It said that” Phil could only nod “my guess is most likely true then, someone was trying to save her from that terrible fate” why would pole do such a thing, she was only a baby. The whole idea that this was common made him feel queasy, how could this be even going on right under their noses. Who knew how many others had to go through such things? 

Ponk leaned against the wall for support as he held his throbbing head. A hand reached out to steady him. It was like his skull would explode. The corners of his eyes began to darken as everything when silent around him. The only thing he could register was the hand holding him up. And then everything was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well yeah not much to say for these ends notes.
> 
> take care of yourself though ily all <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so we made it im surprised... this is it...

Ponk woke with a start as he jumped out from under the covers. Looking around he remembered where he was. In Eret’s castle. In one of the guest rooms Phil had graciously allowed them to spend the night in. His eyes found the door to the attached bathroom was open, and he could hear the faint sounds of brushing coming out from within there. With a groan he lifted the rest of the covers off his legs as he pattered over to the open room. Ponk was met with a tired looking Sam brushing his teeth lazily who, with half lidded eyes, passed over a brush for him. Together in relative silence they did their morning routine, even though the place felt particularly unfamiliar, a sense of calmness washed over him.

Soon enough Ponk was laying back on the bed looking over to Sam who was still getting dressed. “Phil told me about what would have happened to her” he waited for any reaction to his statement. Sam didn't even glance over to him as he spoke in return “Yes. Phil came to the room last night with you passed out on his arm” Ponk blushed at the answer forgetting that he had indeed managed to pass out, maybe it was his way of dealing with the disgusting facts he was faced to force or it could've been his body's way of trying to make him sleep, it was likely a mixture of both.

“Why did you lie though?” Ponk wasn't sure he truly wanted to know, after hearing what he had from Phil. Sam’s reasons were probably to be expected knowing him. “I wanted to… listen i'm not sure Ponky.” He sighed looking towards him as he moved to sit in the bed next to him. “On one part I wanted to protect you from knowing what might’ve happened to her. On the other. Well sometimes not knowing is the best” Ponk rolled his eyes he knew it. “I'm not some kid that needs to be protected Sam” Sam rubbed his shoulder “i know i was just worried about you”. Ponk pulled away from his touch. He knew it would hurt Sam but his feelings didn't matter in the moment. They didn't do this, they weren't supposed to do this to each other.

“Never lie or hide the truth from me again. We are supposed to tell each other everything, we're partners Sam” he stood looking down at Sam who just nodded lowering his eyes like a scolded child. He was being a hypocrite, he still had things he didn't want to tell Sam too. But still this was different way different. He felt his anger dissolve into nothing as he continued to stare at the back of Sam’s lowered head. Ponk knelt down to cup his face “I will always love you Sammy no matter what though we have to be honest with each other...now lets go kick some ass” there it was, Sam’s smile he could never get enough of. Kicking ass always seemed to get him in some sort of good mood.

Leaving wasn't as hard as Ponk originally thought it out to be. It was worst. Phil had the great idea of having Sheila wave goodbye to him from the entrance. Sam had to practically pull him away and to the main nether portal. When they got there Ponk was a sobbing mess. He could no longer hold the tears back. It seemed all Sam could do was hold him as he weeped into his chest quietly. And no sooner had the tears came they left, leaving both of them a surprisingly wet mess. Ponk gave an embarrassed smile to the taller as he leaned heavily on him for support. These would be the times that they would cherish later on no matter how stupid it felt in the moment. Sam was his rock and he was the emotional mess whose feelings seemed to fluctuate like the tide coming and going.

Going through the portal he didn't feel the nerves hit him as badly as before. Without the fear of having a baby to look over, he would've said he was feeling relaxed right about that moment. Trailing behind Sam up the steps he thought back to the wound that now scarred his arm for the time being, how careful they had been going in making multiple plans to now, walking straight in without a care in the world. It was surprising how much things changed in such little time.

Absently he rubbed at his bandaged injury, feeling his fingers glide over the ripped fabric before slipping in to feel the rough material used to keep it clean and secure. He eyed the boat still sitting on the ice path untouched since they left it there yesterday. Sam hopped in the boat first extending his hand over to Ponk, to which he took it gladly enjoying the warmth from it. “You don't have to come with me Ponk” Sam spoke as he sat against his back contently “I know that. I want to.” he stated firmly leaving no out for Sam to try and find for him. 

Ponk felt the boat stop at the turn that almost sealed their fate last time, now being their exit to get off at. Getting out of the boat he could feel eyes staring straight through him, a careful glance up to Sam didn't make him feel better as he was scouting the area. Ponk swallowed thickly knowing that there was something out in the trees watching them hoping that maybe the lack of a baby might just deter them from actually trying to ambush and kill them. His wish was granted as they made their ways to the nether waste with no attacks nor arrows to be found.

Every now and then Sam would pull out a map, he had initially failed to notice at the start of the journey, and take them in a new direction. Of course when they got to a certain point Sam would make a portal and go through. It was until the sixth or seventh portal, Ponk had lost count at that point, that Sam had come through allowing him to join. Going through the purple haze he felt the air shift into a warm yet humid climate that made it hard to breathe. 

Stepping out from the portal Ponk was faced with the rising sun. Had they been in there all day? Maybe it was the direction they had been headed in that they had actually managed to catch up to the sun? Looking over to Sam he could see that he was trained on something far off in the distance. Ponk strained his eyes until he saw the faint silhouette of a small village on the horizon. “This might be it” Sam’s voice came out more tired than confident if he was even trying to appear that way. Ponk found the idea of Sam doing this just for him to be a far shot, maybe he had some words he wanted to say to the parents too, but the idea of him using actual words and not fist was even further off.

Ponk looked around for any clues as they got closer to the village, Sam seemed to already be on alert as if he had noticed something before they had even gone through the portal. A feeling of unease sat itself deep within his stomach as they touched the threshold of the marked paths that zipped along the worn dirt. As if on instinct Ponk was already grabbing for Sam’s hand, he didn't like the look of this village. The people bore holes into the both of them as they passed by house after house. It was as if they didn't get many visitors here.

He felt his breath hitch within his throat, hoping what he just saw wasn't true. But when Sam’s one hand tightened against his he knew they had seen the same thing. Familiar ears fluff. Ponk cautiously looked around until he was faced with Sam's eyes holding a fire behind them as his jaw set. Ponks face paled in the realization of just what Sam would do, oh god he was going to kill him, there was no doubt in his mind that once Sam got his hands on that man it was all over for him. The idea both terrified and excited him. The image of the man getting what he deserves. It was almost too good to be true.

And then the chase was on. Sam was like a dog set free after seeing his prey wounded and primed for the killing, following the man as if he had his scent. Ponk could only wordlessly follow behind being pulled by the taller. Some part of him wished that Phil’s words had been lies or that it was all some sort of tall tale. Yet here they were trailing a man whose features almost perfectly matched Sheila’s.

Finally the man went into a run down house obviously it wasn't maintained in the slightest, from the cracks in the windows, to the door frame that looked as if it had been kicked out of place by someone's drunken outrage. Ponk could only imagine what the inside looked like, how disgusting it must've smelled, the idea that Sheila had to live there sickened him to the core. His eyes met with darkened emeralds, heart racing against his chest, he nodded to the unspoken question between them.

Ponk entered first through the creaking door before Sam even had a chance to stop him. He was hit with the most revolting mess he had ever seen, not to even mention the smell, blood was splattered around the walls and floor like paint, furniture was thrown around as cotton spilled from one of the tossed over chairs. He felt Sam push out from behind him, moving into his vision and across the entire room before stopping at the back, of what looked like what was once the kitchen, to a ladder going down to the basement. 

He moved with ease around the mess of broken glass and other unidentifiable objects, as he stood next to Sam who held a single finger up to his lips as he pointed down into the darkness. Ponk could hear quiet mumbles from under them coming out from the depths, it was the man and what sounded to be a woman having a hushed argument. Soon enough their voices got louder as Sam quietly descended down the broken ladder. Ponk followed closely behind as the voices became that of a screaming match. “She was my baby” was all but a screeching cry from the female. Ponk felt his blood run cold at her words. “That monster was never a child of ours”

He had never felt this type of adrenaline flowing through his body before as he tried to not gag from the potent smell of iron invading his lungs now, and the words he just had to process. A crash erupted from the only door to be seen along with a high pitched scream. Sam was opening the door to the sight of the man they had followed holding a thin woman up by her greasy hair. Before Ponk could even act at the sight Sam was already moving.

In a split second the man was on his back wheezing holding his nose as he rolled around on the floor. The woman made a break for the ladder as she shouldered Ponk on her attempt to escape from the room. He barely registered her cries of ‘thanks yous’ as he watched Sam stand over the man. 

“The fucking bitch” the man all but gasped out as he tired to get back on his feet from the unseen attack Sam had manged to pull off before his eyes. A mangled gramble of words exploded from the man's lips as Sam stepped on his chest leaving him breathless on the floor, he helplessly clawed at the fabric of Sam's pants as if begging for some air to be allowed into his lungs. Sam keeled down pulling up the man closer by the collar of his shirt.

The position made Ponk wince seeing as Sam failed to remove his foot from his chest which was likely adding more pressure to the guys ribs. It had to be painful. “If you ever land your foul hands on her again or try and find that little girl you tried to play god with. I will find out. And I will kill you. Understand?” Sam spit out as he threw the man back down which resulted in him hitting his head on the stone in sicking crack.

It wasn't often Sam would let this side of him be seen by Ponk. It seemed as if he had actually gone out of his way to make sure he was never seen in this light before and yet here he was looking down at that man as if he was nothing but trash under his feet. Ponk turned away when he saw the blood start leaking out from under the man's head. He wouldn't say Sam had gone too far though, he hadn’t gone far enough. The man wasn't deserving of the life he had been given, he used it to inflict pain onto who knows how many other people.

Ponk wrapped his arms around himself as he looked up the ladder where the lady had gone to seek refuge, what did she go through? He gave a glance back to Sam who stood unmoving over the now still man. Death was too good for him though, he had to live and pay for all he had done. He gripped at his jacket before pulling his head away from the sight. He sighed as he climbed back up the ladder leaving Sam to do whatever he needed. He was pretty surprised by Sam's sudden aggression he knew it had been building, but to such an extent he would have never guessed.

Returning to the room Ponk was met with the sad state of the woman crying into her hands, sitting on the overturned chair. Walking up he could see the way her spine peeked out from under her worn and dirty shirt. He didn't know what to do, most of the time he was the one being comforted. He gave her a small pat on the back, she jumped at the touch snapping her head to look at him wide eyed. “I'm sorry” she all but stared agape at him before her lips started moving as if trying to form words. “I- he was never” the woman stopped mid sentence to look at her shaking hands.

Ponk found himself setting next to her rubbing the same small circles Sam always did for him. “I loved him… but he-he never loved me or our child” the lady began speaking once more now, her trembles only coming out in small fits. “We had a child but no money. I told him that- he started speaking to these men and then before I knew it…i was in the in woods trying to find a place where she could be safe” 

Ponk digested the words, he was confronting Sheila’s savoir “so your her mother?” the woman nodded absently as if she was reliving it all over again “he had taken her from me right after birth… put something in her and her screams- her screams they were like torture..i couldn't do anything for but leave her in the woods.” she rubbed at her eyes “i'm such a horrible mother i- my baby.” she let her head fall into her hands shaking her head.

He wasn't sure what to do with all the information. She failed to protect her own child and then she had to abandon her in the woods hoping that maybe she might live, with the slight chance of being found. “You did good” the woman shook her head at his words “i did nothing but leave her out there to die”

Ponk nodded knowing she couldn't see him. He removed his hand from her back moving it over to pry her hands from her face. “She is alive. Thanks to you” her eyes locked with his disbelief was the only emotion to be seen. “My baby?” he nodded once more with an unseen smile “is alive” he finished for her. Ponk was once more overwhelmed with the emotions flowing through him as her face turned to that of joy as she threw herself into his arms. He let out a small laugh as she started to cry into his chest. So this is what Sam had to go through all the time? It wasn't too bad though, despite the now wet shirt he was faced with.

Speaking of Sam, Ponk looked over to see the very man leaning against the door frame. His face no longer as fixed as it was, and his eyes just as bright. “I called over some of my friends there gonna take the man in” he pointed his thumb back to where the ladder was in the other room. Knowing he had lived was both a relief and a disappointment, but knowing he would be paying with the time he had left took away some of the bitterness lining Ponk’s mouth.

The woman detached herself from Ponk’s stomach as she sat up to meet Sam’s gaze “i want him to rot” her words were filled with nothing but hate. Maybe finding out she hadn't lost her daughter all together did something for her. Eased the guilt had to be riddled inside of her. Helped free her mind from the haze that she needed the man to retain what little she had left of her missing baby. But to love the child that looks so much like the man she had to hate, to even think about it made Ponk feel dizzy.

When Sam's friends finally arrived Ponk was surprised by the sight of both Bad and Ant coming out from the distance of where they had the portal set up. Ant had taken the woman off to the side for her statement while Ponk was with Bad for his. “Soo you're just going to explain to me what happened okay?” Bad's voice was just as chipper as always, he tapped his pen against the notepad held lightly in his hand, when he gave an expecting look towards Ponk to start talking. With a steadying breath he started from the very first cry.

Bad wrote down whatever he deemed necessary as Ponk retold the three day old story. Bad interrupted every so often for things to be clarified but the talk only lasted up to about twenty minutes. Ponk sat on the steps of one of the houses looking at the scene they had made in the small village. Hopefully it could serve up to be a warning for everyone but he has his doubts. The thing most people would take from this is to better hide their crimes. Nothing would change. 

Ponk huffed as he saw the man being taken out in a makeshift stretcher by Ant and Sam. At least it was all over now. Maybe not for the others who had gotten the bad roll of getting their blood mixed but for Sheila, at least, she would be able to live life without fear of a father who wanted nothing but money out of her tiny body. 

The sun set on the day like a bad leaving dream for the night. Now that it was all over they could finally go home. The woman was taken with her husband to the same hospital to be treated in her injuries. Ponk was told that Phil would likely be at the hospital to greet the mother. He was allowed to come but honestly he just wanted to go home. He was exhausted, he hadn't gotten good sleep in what would now be three nights.

When they got home Ponk was rushing to the bedroom as the sun already started to rise on the fourth day. Sam was less rushed as he casually walked in behind him. The door clashed against stone as it shut. A sound Ponk was grateful to hear again. He turned to face the taller walking backwards, stretching his arms behind him. “We did it Sammy” he smiled pulling up his mask to reveal it. Sam chuckled walking past him rubbing his head on his way to the kitchen “just go to bed already”. Ponk was all smiles as he watched Sam leave his vision. He was so grateful to have him in his life. Seeing the woman's life made him appreciate all the things he had taken for granted previously.

Slowly he walked the familiar path to their room. Opening the door he was met with the messy bed he had woken up in when he first found the unknown child. To think that everything that had happened afterward was like some made up story. Yet it was real he had just lived through it. Ponk felt his body sink into the plush bed as he laid down.

Letting everything wash over him, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Hopeful for the next few days to come and for the many years Sheila was now going to be able to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was some sure ride huh. this had some challenges along the way in trying to make this. i hoped you liked this.
> 
> until next time ily all <3
> 
> oh and i dont like the idea of ending this on like 6 so if you have any ideas go ahead and shoot. 
> 
> also thank you so much for all the comments its just like wow i love you guys so much. 
> 
> but damn this was so long and it was supposed to be done like a week ago lol
> 
> okay thats all really goodbye <3


End file.
